theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
} Vampire } Species Information Origins The Ancient Old World (North America) Relatives The Old Ones Status Undead/Immortal Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Mind Compulsion Accelerated Healing Immortality Dream Manipulation Heightened Senses Durability Eye Color Electric Blue (The Old Ones) Sterling Gold (Hybrid) Crimson Red (Non-Vegetarian) Gold (Vegetarian) Title Children of the Night Vampires are a species of supernatural & undead creatures that feed on blood of the living. Since the beginning, they have certain distinctive characteristics, among which appearance and hunting behavior, that set them apart from other fictional vampires. Vampires are descendants of a family of six vampires known as The Old Ones. History The origin of the vampire race is a mystery, but it is known that The Old Ones are the first, and most powerful vampires in existence. From the bloodline of The Old Ones, all vampires were created as time progressed. They origin began in the Old World (North America) in the year of 11 B.C. as the first vampire family, whom the mother of all died giving birth to the last child of six siblings. The Old Ones possess no weaknesses like others created after their time. Centuries after The Old Ones discover that they are the first of their kind, they became the hierarchy of the vampire world. They are considered the most hated and feared of all vampires around the world. Vampires deviate from those of traditional myth; a fact often alluded to in the series, usually for humor. For example, all vampires have refined and perfected physical features (including their scent and voice), allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite. Due to the crystalline properties of their cells, when a vampire is exposed to sunlight, their body will burn instantly. For vampires who feed on human blood, their eyes reflect a deep red, as opposed to those who drink animal blood, whose eyes will reflect a gold color. The eyes of The Old Ones appears to be electric blue, due to their advanced age. Vampires also possess superhuman powers, such as speed and strength. Vampires also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness. Vampires are indeed immortal unless destroyed. After transformation, some vampires attribute specials abilities such as foresight or telepathy. However most vampires have no special abilities, and instead have a prominent personality or physical trait from their human life magnified. Nature Vampires are a supernatural species in the world today; other known species which are werewolves, notable as Children of the Moon. It is known that humans can be turned into vampires, and vampire venom is nothing more than a deadly poison, which is catastrophic pain to any who has experienced it. Vampires themselves are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. When they sense danger, they go almost immediately into a defensive crouch, after which they bare their teeth as a sign of warning. They growl, snarl, hiss, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. Even older "civilized" vampires (ex. The Old Ones) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. If the warning is not heeded, they will let out a feral attack against their enemies. Fighting, vampires use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (vampire teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (inexperienced vampires and newborns are the only ones that do so). The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, protection, respect, and self-control. Blood Blood is the only component of a vampire's diet. If a vampire fails to drink blood, it results in them weakening mentally, inhibiting their ability to think with rational thought, and ultimately resulting in them losing all sense of humanity and rationality. Their heart will pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, their veins rub together like sandpaper. It is known as being an extremely painful experience. To a vampire, the taste of blood varies on a massive basis. Due to their acute senses, they can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Although it is very slight, a vampire who consumed human blood is slightly stronger. This is the reason newborn vampires are so much more stronger, because their human blood still lingers in their body. This however, doesn't last very long as the venom naturally consumed this blood throughout the course of the newborn year. This doesn't go to say that a vampire who isn't a newborn or doesn't feed on human blood are not strong. A vampire who chooses to abstain from drinking human blood and instead drinks the blood of an animal is referred to as a vegetarian vampire. Emotion Switch Vampires are said to be able to turn off their ability to feel emotions including guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Eric has done this along with a few other vampires, however, Camille claims that the Switch doesn't exist or at least not for older vampires. due to the fact that Eric and Vincent were very moral people and the fact being a vampire doesn't automatically turn one evil, there has to be a switch or else said vampires would have been crippled with guilt after their first kills. Yet again, a vampire's bloodlust can be so strong that it overwrites their morality. Due to they're hate compacity, they can also turn off their emotions. But despite their nature, vampires are also capable of feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, care, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Emotions Vampires have stronger emotions than humans. Sadness, happiness, love, anger, all emotions are stronger than when they were human. Newborn vampires are very temperamental and have mood swings because they are in need of adjustment to their new emotions. That is why newborn vampires are quick to startle and anger. In large groups, they are likely to pick fights (often in what they perceive as self-defense) and kill one another. They will continue to have mood swings as they adjust to their new emotions. Emotions such as love and passion are also heightened - for example, when a pair of vampires are mated, they are mated for life. Their feelings never fade. Similarly, if a vampire's mate is killed, he/she will not rest until the person responsible for their mate's death is killed. The immense pain of losing a mate never fades. Appearance Vampire's skin burns when exposed to sunlight. Unlike their descendants The Old Ones, their skin is inevitable to burn due thier advanced age and how they're the first of all vampires. Usually, vampires are extraordinarily beautiful. Some more attractive than others, such as Camille and Ariana. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey, more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they are themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average, but this is a rare occurrence, because vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn. Their skin is described as monumentally pale, alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a vampire's skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the no longer need to blink - the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes fulfills now the function of tears and eyelids. They may not move at all, if needs be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active. A wise vampire will avoid exposure to direct sunlight, so not to be injured or seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin automatically burns, their cells have become hard and refractive as they were so many small prisms. Eyes A vampire's eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. The Old Ones possesses electric blue eyes due to their advanced age, heirarchy of the vampire world and the many centuries of surviving off blood bags. Newborn vampires show bright red eyes; a diet of human blood would darken them to a crimson red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. Hybrids possesses the eye color of gold but is due to their werewolf gene, but it is not cause by consuming animal blood. Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible strength. As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that vampires never sleep. Teeth A vampire's teeth appear no different than regular human teeth. They do possess fangs. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger) their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. However, a vampire's teeth are flawless, unbreakable, and razor sharp at the edges. They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through almost any substance including vampire skin. On her first hunt as a vampire, Kate describes biting through a mountain lion's neck like biting through butter. Abilities and Limitations A vampire's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. They are shown to possess superhuman strength, endurance, healing, health, senses, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, willpower, and intelligence. These traits vary between different vampires depending on what they were more capable of as humans. Certains vampires also develop one extra supernatural power that is developed from his strongest trait as a human. Speed One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed, able to run in excess of a hundred miles per hour, substantially faster than the human eye can see. Once the transformation to vampire is completed, they acquire certain superhuman abilities. One of the most amazing among them is their speed, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". This suggests that vampires are meant to move to a new location every so often. Michael is described as a blur while he runs and Eric can move so quickly that he is able to outrun his whole family. They can lay down and sit up within the same second, almost without having to even think about going through the motions. After being turned into a vampire, Isabella describes her movements as being instantaneous. Strength Another enhanced trait is their physical strength. A good example of their strength is seen when Eric decides to arm wrestle Vincent after learning of their abilities. Eric describes the power in his one arm to be about the same as a cement truck moving downhill at over 60 miles per hour. Older vampires are always stronger than younger ones, since their strength is advanced due to their age and it derives from the lingering human blood left in their body. Diet does not have a massive impact on strength, since it always depends on the individual vampire. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to their thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If, however, an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity, they will preferably attack him/her rather than the animal. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, able to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight. A vampire's strength also enables them to leap incredible distances. A diet of human blood would make a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). Vampires who feed on animal blood (vegetarian vampires) find that "big game" - predators like bears or wildcats - not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals such as deer or cattle. Strength, of course, is not always physical. Senses A vampire's senses (smell, sight, hearing, etc.) are also greatly enhanced, which enables them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. While running, a vampire can see and sense everything that is around them, making him able to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. Their sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk. They can see objects in microscoptic level, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light. When a vampire hunts, he/she uses their sense of smell to find a prey and hearing to track its movements. Smell is most intense to vampires, because one can smell the blood of his prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell. Vampires can hear the most muted sounds. When Isabella completed her transformation into a vampire, she listened to the sound of indie pop music until it slowly faded away. She then realized that it was coming from a car with its window rolled down on a freeway, miles away from where she was. When she went on her first hunt, Isabella could hear the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small birds flying through the forest. She could also hear the scurrying noises of animals that were beneath the ground, as well as an army of ants on the ground. They also have an instinctive reaction to danger, usually from ill-willed vampires. Venom When a vampire catches his prey, he/she bites into its neck and injects their venom into its bloodstream while feeding. This serves as a useful way to immobilize his prey while also initiating the conversion from human to vampire, allowing the predator to feed on his prey without it trying to resist, even though it would not have done any good. While the venom is transformative to humans, it is deadly to animals. Physiology After the change, vampires' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionally) through concentration. Whenever a vampire feeds, is angered or aroused, their faces turn to a paler complexion, with blood rushing to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look that they often use to scare off or threaten others. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent hunters and can use their inhuman speed and senses of sight, smell, and hearing to develop great stealth skills, allowing them to remain completely unseen by their victims despite any constrictions. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details - dust motes floating through the air and ultraviolet light. Vampire vision is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Ariana describes her sight as being better than an eagle's. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating; they see the miniature imperfections (ex. scratches). Their scent is based on their venom, and is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow - if they are cut they will never grow back. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed (still painfully), it can be easily reattached (since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster). They show no physical and mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom replaces all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to cry. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. As vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot, their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown. Vampires, although essentially immortal and indestructible, cannot be killed. Even a human couldn't accomplish it under the right circumstances - venom and venom-based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with vampires in strength and speed, therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly likely that the necessity of ripping a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a vampire. Powers As A Creator To A Progeny The vampire creator has a very deep connection with his/her progeny, something that no human can fully understand. Throughout the series some physical and emotional traits have been seen among creators and their progenies. *'Calling a Progeny': a creator can "call" his/her progeny whenever he wants. It feels like a shiver all over the body and possibly revealing the progeny where his/her creator is. *'Strength': creators are always stronger than their progenies, probably because of the age. There are extremely rare situations when the progeny directly eradicates his or her creator, without any external help. Transformation The transformation from human to vampire is described as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from 2-3 days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "the beginning of the greatest pain you will ever understand". The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed. There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body. Age A vampire stops aging onced transitioned. As a vampire ages, it becomes stronger and faster, but their resistance to sunlight does not improve. Unfortunately the effect of sunlight increases to the point that a thousand year old vampire dies in seconds, the sun does not harm The Old Ones. Older vampires also own their offspring in a way. Status Older vampires have more strength and speed than younger vampires. An older vampire will control the younger ones. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Vampires are said to be able to turn off their humanity, and therefore their ability to feel negative emotions such as guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Eric has done this along with a few other vampires, Camille, however, claims that the switch doesn't exist or at least not for older vampires. Yet again, a vampire's bloodlust can be so strong that it overwrites their morality as is the case of rippers. Abilities All vampires possess supernatural strength, durability, stamina, speed, reflexes, agility, and healing capabilities. A vampire's senses are also similarly enhanced to supernatural lengths; physically they can move at very high speeds, and running is described as being second nature. A vampire's mental facilities possess greater memory retention than a human's, allowing them to have photographic memories. Although details about their immune system remains unknown, it is suggested that vampires are immune to most, if not all, diseases. They are immortal and will live forever unless they are dismembered and burned - detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and move to reattach themselves. Supernatural Abilities Most vampires find their key personality characteristics intensified by the vampire transformation in the same way their physical abilities are strengthened, but relatively few have abilities that can be classified as supernatural. More common would be a human with a love of learning becoming a vampire with an insatiable scholarly curiosity, or a human with a deep value for human life becoming a vampire with the strength to avoid human blood. But a few vampires do develop additional abilities that go beyond the natural. These extra abilities are due to psychic gifts in the original human that are intensified in the resulting vampire. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the vampire ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a vampire with a strong ability to see the future. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker. If a human already possessed a certain supernatural gift, this talent will be amplified many times after he is transformed into a vampire. The proportion of supernaturally talented vampires to "normal" vampires is greater than the proportion of psychically gifted humans to "normal" humans. This is due to the same factor of temperament that results in more beautiful humans being selected to become vampires. Vampires are also drawn to gifted humans when they look to create companions. Some vampires actively seek out the gifted in the hope of utilizing that extra ability in their coven. No gift ever works in the exact same way in two vampires, because no person (human or vampire) is ever exactly the same. Personality They are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. A newborn's emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and affect their ability to focus, but after sometime as a vampire, their thirst will slowly become easier to manage. It is impossible to predict how long a newborn or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurface, since every person is different. Some indications which show a newborn are their bright crimson eyes (due to the blood left in their body at the time of changing), uncontrollable thirst and incredible strength. As they tend to age over centuries, vampires personality becomes stable and controllable, if they choose to. Psychology When a human becomes a vampire, all of his natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within him forever, though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a vampire is made, his interests, dislikes and personality is permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a vampire, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a vampire, thus making him a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is a vampire's outlook on the world. Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their thirst, all of their characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for the prey. The longer they abstain from blood completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst. Vampires are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back. Though vampires are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance. If a vampire falls in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. Larger covens are less stable, and usually end because of internal violence. If a vampire was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will retain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a vampire to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. Another prevalent vampire trait is that of a vengeful nature. Related again to their unchanging state, vampires are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a vampire loses his mate, he never recovers from the pain. He cannot rest until the party responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of his need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire if they compel themselves to focus. The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. Vampires are competitive by nature, and some vampires have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. The Romanians were the first to do this successfully for a significant length of time. The third, and rarest, bonding force is the vampire conscience. Very few vampires are born with or develop a value for human life. The consumption of human blood is such a known aspect of vampire life that few ever question it; the driving thirst for human blood seems irresistible. However, those who do learn to value human life in spite of this reality are able to subsist on animal blood. Vampires who live this way are sometimes referred to as "vegetarians". Animal blood is unappealing to vampires, and thus a difficult diet to maintain. Those who make the sacrifice, though, experience related benefits. In the absence of human blood, the competitive drive disappears. Vampires are able to form bonds of love in addition to the bond between mates. The weak coven alliance is replaced by a strong, family-style union. Newborns A newborn or newborn vampire is a recently-transformed vampire. On average a newborn's physical strength, senses and speed greatly surpass that of an older vampire. As time passes, the newborn's physical capabilities and thirst will diminish until it reaches that of a normal vampire, by the end of its first year. Their thirst for blood is overwhelming. Newborn vampires were formerly used in the Southern half of America to claim territories and blood. Personality They are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. A newborn's enhanced emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. They are also likely to kill each other to compete for blood. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and cloud their ability to focus, even the thought of being near blood is enough to make them thirsty. However, as they live longer as vampires, their thirst will slowly diminish and become easier to manage. It is impossible to predict how long a newborn or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurface, since every person is different. Some indications which show a newborn are their bright crimson eyes (due to the blood left in their body at the time of changing), uncontrollable thirst and incredible strength. In the Olympic Coven, Eric was the hardest to contain when they were born, though he did become consuming blood packages successfully. Physical Description Newborns appear much like normal vampires with the exception of their eyes. A newborn's eyes are crimson, indicating that their own blood is still in their system, though their heart is no longer beating. In a year that a vampire feeds on animal blood, their eyes will change from red to amber and then to gold. If he reverts to feeding on human blood, the eyes will darken to be almost a burgundy color. Newborns are also incredibly strong, much stronger and faster than a regular vampire, which allows them to easily crush an older vampire. As they become older their strength begins to wane, and after the first year, their strength will be reduced to that of an average vampire. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Damon is immune to it however. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to The Old Ones. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Due their advanced age, The Old Ones are not fatal to this situation. They can enter a home without the consent of the owner. Required Laws Throughout the centuries, The Old Ones have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey or get sentenced to death penalty if they don't. There aren't many of them, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires. The laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire. *Eradications must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often. *Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate eradication and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence. *Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the specific purposes or gratificational obliberation, is prohibited. *False witness, regardless of intent, is forbidden. *Hunting is forbidden within the residential dominion of the original congregation. *Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight, unless if the specific immortal possesses a Lapiz Lazuli object. *Creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conscpicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death. *Vampires interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established, and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator. Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really The Old Ones required commandment to maintain control of the vampire atmosphere. To this day, many vampires continue to obey the laws. Like The Sovereign Coven are obeying, which leads them to move approximately every 6 to 7 years to avoid suspicion in the human world. Enemies Vampires are said to have two natural enemies, which are werewolves or notably described as "Children of the Moon". Vampires often fight among each other. There have been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory. If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then he or she will likely extract revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker. Known Vampires Eric (Old One) Camille (Old One) Vincent (Old One) Ariana (Old One) Michael (Old One) André (Old One) Isabella Kristina Sariah Selene Kate Connor (Deceased) Marissa (Deceased) Christian (Deceased) Tyler (Deceased) Ethan (Deceased) Faith (Deceased) Nyla (Deceased) Hayden (Deceased) Slater (Deceased) World.jpg|The Old Ones Promo Pic! Mike.jpg|Michael Eric.jpg|Eric DePaula1.jpg|Ariana Cynthia2.jpg|Camille Vincent1.jpg|Vincent Maria.jpg|Isabella TheHybrid.jpg|André Hybrid2.jpg|Gordon